Life Gets Complicated
by offlikeadirtyshirt
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis is one of Lucy Caldwell's best friends. But life gets complicated for her when another greaser joins the mix.
1. Meet Lucy

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own The Outsiders :[

It was a Saturday, and I woke up to something falling over in my bedroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to see Ponyboy Curtis trying to pick up a lamp that he knocked off my nightstand, "Hm, can I help you, stranger?"

He looked up, and smiled a bit, "Sorry about your lamp. It's not broken, though."

I nodded and went to my closet, looking for something to wear, "So what brings you over here this morning?"

"Don't you mean, 'What brings you over here this afternoon?'" He replied, setting the lamp back on the table.

"Huh? What time is it?" I couldn't have slept that long.

"About two." He walked over to my closet and picked up a red shirt and a long black skirt, "I think you should wear this, Lucy."

"Ooh. Has Ponyboy Curtis been reading some of my magazines, again?" I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, you know it," He said, sarcasticly, "But yeah, you need to come on!"

"Wait, come on for what?" He still hadn't answered my question.

"Tonight a new president is going into office and we need to write a paper on it, remember?" He asked.

"Oh, right. My money's on Kennedy!" I said, shooing him out so I could get dressed.

When I finished, I put on a little make-up and headed out the door for the Curtis' after saying bye to my mom.

You see, my dad left us when I was just seven years old. My mom never really told me the real reason he left. She always told me that he went to the grocery store, and when I'd ask her about a month after he left, she would make up some excuse like, 'Oh the grocery store isn't holding the type of cookies that your father has a taste for, so he has to wait there till they get them in stock.' I always seemed to believer her until my old friend Billy Jean's dad walked out on her mom and her. Then I knew the truth, and I knew that he wouldn't come back after he got the right brand of cookies.

We got to the Curtis' at about 2:20. The election came on tv at 6:00, I think.

I plopped myself down on the couch and entertained myself with a quarter by spinning it on the coffee table until it'd fall over. All seemed to be going well with myself entertaining myself until Curly Shepard walked in and took my quarter, "Yes! Now I can take my date out to the Nightly Double and not have them crawl under a fence. Thanks, Lucy Goosey"

I rolled my eyes, but let him keep the quarter, "Yes! Now I can entertain myself by sitting here and staring at that little crack in the wall." I said with a little smirk.

"Or, you could entertain yourself by staring at me, instead of that crack in the wall." He said with a wink.

"Yeah, I would be pretty entertained by keeping my eyes on that goofy face of your's for more than five seconds!" I said with a smirk.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious. But you've been looking at me for at least ten seconds straight, now.." He said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, let's just say it's like a 24-hour illness."

"Well then, how about you put that illness to good use and come with me to the Nightly Double tonight." He said as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

I heard someone come in the door and go into the kitchen. I didn't do anything because I still couldn't believe what words had just met my ears.

I raised my eyebrows, "Wow. Uhm, is Curly Shepard asking me out on a date?"

"I guess you could say that.." I wasn't even looking at him but it was like I could feel him grinning.

"If I say yes, then will you promise not to try anything tonight?" I asked, looking him over.

He raised his hands, "Hey, everybody knows that Curly Shepard doesn't try anything until he's known the girl _at least _24 hours." He exclaimed.

"... But, Curly. You've known me for like, three years." I said, looking confused.

"Exactly." He said, then he kept his eyes on me until he left the house.

I looked down at my hands and raised my eyebrows, "Looks like you've got a night ahead of yourself, Lucy Caldwell."

Just then I heard someone say something, "And what kind of a night would that be?"

I looked up and saw Sodapop sitting in Darry's recliner, "Oh, uh.. nothing. Curly Shepard asked me to go out tonight, it's gonna be a long, dreadful night, because I can't stand the boy." I said, lying.

You see, ever since I had become friends with Ponyboy in sixth grade, Curly has been hanging around with us. He really annoyed me until one day I just started seeing him as a person instead of a little heathen boy, that happend in the eighth grade. Now we were freshmen. I was fifteen, but I had to take sixth grade twice because the first time, I had missed too much school. And since the eighth grade, I guess you could say that I've kind of had a little thing for Curly. I have no idea why, because the only time I've ever seen him be caring is when Ponyboy's parents died, and he only did that because his friend was having a hard time with everything.

Sodapop snapped me back into reality with his hand waving in my face, "Hellooo? Earth to Lucy..."

"Whaa!? Oh, sorry. What were we talking about?" I asked in confusion.

He looked at me, "Nothing. Dinner's done, after that we're gonna watch the election." He headed into the kitchen.

I shook my head and got up and headed to the kitchen, "Ugh. Blue spaghetti, again? What is that, like the third time this week?"

Pony looked up, "Actually it's the forth, but you weren't here on Thursday." He said, with a smirk.

"Smart ass." I said, under my breath, then I got my spaghetti and sat down across from Ponyboy.

"So what did you and Curly talk about?" He asked, looking down at his spaghetti.

"Nothing, really. But I am going out with him tonight.." I said, keeping my eyes locked on my spaghetti.

"Wait, I thought you hated him? What happend?" I could feel his eyes creating big lazer craters in the side of my face.

"I dunno, pity date.. I guess. Oh! That reminds me, I'm gonna need to be dropped off at the Nightly Double at nine."

Sodapop turned around, "I'll take you, I'm not really interested in who the next president is.."

I nodded, "Alright. So, Pony.. you're gonna have to tell me who won tonight, kay?"

"So you're coming back here after?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably leave at about eleven." I told him, finishing up my spaghetti.

This made him look up from his spaghetti, "Really? Curly's dates don't usually end till the next morning, if you know what I mean..."

I got up with my plate and smacked him in the arm, "Ponyboy, you know that's not gonna happen."

He smirked, "That's what all of his other dates said, too."

I rolled my eyes and put my plate in the sink then went to the couch and started watching the presidential election.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there ya go! Do you guys want a CurlyOC romance? If so, review and tell me! Thanks :

Please don't leave harsh flames. They really make me sad. And usually make me stop writing a story.


	2. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders; only Lucy !

**A/N:** Thank-you guys for the reviews! woot ! no flames this time! that made me happy! hah. well, on with the story!

The election had only been on for about an hour, then I heard a knock at the door. I decided to get up and answer it because I thought Curly may have decided to come and pick me up. I opened the door, and didn't see who I expected, "Oh, hey Sandy!"

"Hey, Lucy.." Sandy said, eying the doorway.

I just stood there, looking like an idiot, "Um, what can I do for you?"

She then looked at me, telling me infact that I was an idiot, "To see Soda.."

"Oh!" I said, smacking my forehead, "See, that makes sense, but.. he's about to take me over to the Nightly Double, so..."

She nodded, "Oooh. Has my little Lucy grown up into a sexy little woman?" She said with a laugh.

"Nah. It's just Shepard.." I laughed, then let her in the doorway.

She went over to Soda, who was putting on his shoes, "Hey, Lucy. Are you gonna change?" Soda said.

"Um, no? What's wrong with the clothes I have on?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering is all.." He said, finishing up with his shoes while Sandy told him that she wouldn't mind going to a movie tonight, either. He agreed to take her and walked up to me, "C'mon, let's go!" He said, walking out to his truck.

When we arrived at the drive-in, I didn't see Curly waiting outside the gate for me. 'I guess that quarter only came in handy for him, not his date.' I thought, digging two quarters out of my pocket and handing it to the guy that took the money, and I walked through and saw Curly at the concession stand. He must have spotted me, too because he started over towards me.

"Hey," He said with a big grin on his face.

"Hi, y'know, I really should have kept that quarter of mine. It would have come in handy." I said, eying him.

"But I won it, fair and square." He said looking over at me.

I looked over at him, "Well, if you call taking someone's money fair and square, then I guess you did." I said, walking towards the seats up front. He grabbed my arm, "You're not ditching me already, are you?" He asked.

"Um, no... I'm going towards the seats.." I said, confused.

"Don't worry about it. I took one of Tim's cars that he jacked. He'll never notice." He said, and I smiled a bit.

"Alright," I said, and he led me over to a car that really looked like a piece of crud, but it would do. I got in and shut the door, and he started up the car and turned it to the radio station that had the audio for the movie. I really had no idea what the movie was about, all I knew that it was some cheap horror flick.

"So, Curly.." I said, trying to break the silence.

"So, Lucy.." He said with a smirk.

I looked around for a second, "What caused you to ask me out?" I asked curiously.

He was silent for a while, then I just gave up, thinking that he wouldn't answer. He made a loud noice on the dashboard, trying to get my attention, so I looked over. Then he came towards me a connected his lips with mine. At first my eyes were closed, then I opened them real wide so see what the hell I was actually doing. Then I closed my eyes again, and he slid his tongue against my lips, asking for entry, and I granted it to him. He leaned me back and got on top of me. Nothing was _happening_, if you know what I mean, we were just kissing. He put his hand on my hip and began to untuck my shirt, I didn't really think anything of it. Then he started unbuttoning my top and I put my hands on his chest, signalling for him to stop. I guess he didn't get the memo, because he kept going. So I leaned up and backed away from his grasp.

"Curly, I can't do this.." I said.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"It's just, I don't want my first time to be at the Nightly Double. It's not romantic.. at all!" I said, stating the obvious.

He just nodded and then leaned over to start kissing me, again; I backed away, "Curly, did you not hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to have sex. There's a lot of other things we can do besides that."

"I know, but.. Curly, I don't know. I really think this date just has to end.. I'm sorry." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and stepping out of the car, "I'll see you tomorrow." We both said in unison. I smiled and walked over towards Steve's car, that's the one Soda brought me in. I walked over to the driver side and looked in, him and Sandy were making out. I gently tapped on the glass and he turned around and opened the door, "What?" He asked.

"I'm ready to go home.." He looked at me funny. "Y'know, I just wanna see who becomes president, and stuff..." I said, nodding my head.

He just stared at me for a second and turned back to Sandy and told her what was up.

"Alright, babe. Get in the back of the car." He said, with a wink. I smacked him in the arm, playfully and hopped into the bed of the truck and we headed to the Curtis household.

Once we got there, I ended up on the couch next to Pony, watching the election. Sandy and Soda went into the kitchen. Two-Bit and Steve had gone home. Dallas was probably at Buck's. Darry was out with some old buddies. And Johnny had falled asleep in Darry's recliner.

When it went to a commercial, Pony looked over at me, "Why are you guys home so early?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get home and see who one the election. Y'know, for that paper for Mr. Sims." I said.

"But I told you that I'd tell you who won.." He said, confused.

I looked around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping, then I looked at Ponyboy, "Alright, listen. I could really care less about who becomes president. It's just that.. you were right. Curly's dates usually don't end till the next morning.." I said.

He looked shocked, "You mean, you and Curly... did it?!"

I put my hand over his mouth and looked around, "No, you idiot! That's why I left.. he was trying to put the moves on me, and I told him that I'd just see him later. And then we left."

Ponyboy nodded and looked back towards the tv.

It turns out I was right, Kennedy won the election!

It was about eleven, "Hey, Pony, do you think Darry'll mind if I sleep on the couch for tonight? Because I don't wanna walk home in the dark and stuff.."

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't mind. You're not one of the gang, but you're pretty much family."

I smiled, "Alright, thanks." I got up and got a pillow and a blanket.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He said, walking towards his room.

"G'night." I said, setting up the blankets, then Soda and Sandy came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Lucy. You staying here tonight?" Soda asked.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked.

"It's fine. I'm just gonna take Sandy home. I'll be back in about five minutes." He said, leading her towards the door, but Sandy stopped him, "Soda, maybe I should stay and keep Lucy company. I wouldn't want her to be down here all by herself all night." She said.

He thought it over for a second, "Alright. Hey, Lucy. Would ya mind getting Sandy a pillow and blanket? I'm gonna head to bed."

"Yeah, no problem. G'night." I said, going over and getting another blanket and pillow, "Is it alright if you sleep on the ground? Or do you want me to kick Johnny out of the chair?" I asked.

She laughed a little, "The floor is fine." She said, grabbing the pillow and blanket and setting it up on the floor.

**A/N:** The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow or the next day. Thank you to all the people who leave me really rad comments! You guys are awesome. The story will continue on the same night. It's just really late and I need to go.

R&R!


	3. Unexpected, Much?

**Disclaimer **- I don't own The Outsiders. BooHoo (

**A/N:** Not that many reviews on the last chapter. It was kind of sad... oh well! Hopefully I'll get more on this chapter - wink,wink hah. Well, on with the story.

I was trying to fall asleep on the couch when I heard Sandy's voice from the floor, "So why'd you really wanna come home early tonight?" She asked.

I rolled over, "It's a Shepard... why do you think I wanted to go home?"

"He grossed you out, huh?" She asked with a small laugh.

"No. He didn't gross me out, I mean, I like him and all, but he was just going way too fast." I explained.

"You guys didn't.. did you?" She asked.

"No. But, I guess we were kind of close to." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you had the courage to say no.."

"Thanks. Let's go to bed. I'm really exhausted." I said, shutting my eyes.

"Kay. Good night." She said.

"Goodnight.." I said, trailing off to sleep.

A few hours later, I woke up to a bunch of racket in the kitchen. I looked around, Sandy and Johnny were still sleeping. I got up to go investigate.

I grabbed one of Sodapop's baseball bats that was in the closet and walked up slowly. I turned the light on and held the bat in the ready position. I dropped the bat when I saw that it was only Ponyboy.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Ponyboy, what are you doing?"

He shrugged, "I got hungry..." He said.

"While you were sleeping?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yep. I guess it's just a guy thing," He said, getting the broom and dustpan.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I knocked over the cookie jar." I nodded.

"So _that_ was what woke me up." I looked at how poorly he was sweeping the floor, "Here," I said walking over to him, "let me handle this." I took the broom from him and he held the dustpan. After all of the dismantled cookie jar was put into the dustpan, I swept a big pile of dust into Pony's face. His jaw dropped, "What was that for!?" He asked.

"I dunno, for waking me up from a very good dream just so you could satisfy you taste for cookies." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah, right." He said, wiping off his face and putting the glass in the trash can.

"Right, well I'm gonna go back to bed. Don't wake me up again, kay?" I asked.

"Well now I can't go back to sleep. I'm already awake." He said.

"That's not my fault, now is it?"

"It's boring staying up alone. Will you stay up too?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do tomorrow, anyways. So it wouldn't hurt to sleep in." I nodded, heading towards the living room.

He followed me, for a while we watched tv. Mostly a Mickey Mouse marathon or older episodes of I Love Lucy. At about three we turned off the tv.

"Tired, yet?" I asked, yawning.

"No, not really." He said, looking around.

"Then why'd you turn off the tv?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Don't you ever wish that you could meet someone and be like Lucy and Ricky?" He asked.

"I guess so. You mean like someone you could act like a total fool around, but yet they'd still love you?" I asked, trying to understand.

"Exactly. Don't you wish you could have that? Or is it just me?" He asked.

"Ponyboy, everyone wishes they were like Lucy and Ricky. And, it's a tv show. It's not real. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life." I said bluntly.

"I know, but it could happen. Like a mericle or something.." He said.

"Ponyboy, what's your point?" I asked.

He was quiet for a while. Then he said it, "Lucy. I don't know how to say this, so I guess I just will. I like you. A lot. Like, _like you_, like you."

While I just sat there like a dumbfounded fool.

**A/N:**

Oooh. Cliffhanger? I don't think so :P So, basically, this chapter sucked butt.

p.s - I started high school today! soo fun(:

R&R!


End file.
